harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vernon Dursley
This article is so short compared to Petunia Dursley's article and I think that they should be nearly the same length considering their so similar. Palmala 22 June 16:27 :Work on expanding it. A lot of the information can probably be shared, it shouldn't be overly difficult. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 16:57, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Is that any better? I expanded it as much as I could and added Appearances, Relationships and The Wizarding World and a lot more info. What do you think? Palmala 22 June 18:53 :The main part of the article could use some work. The biography if you will. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 22:25, 22 June 2008 (UTC) I'd like to move some text from "Personality and traits" to "Relationships". I'm hoping the user who contributed the text won't be offended by the move of the content that follows. : Unlike his wife, who displays some degree of familial loyalty to Harry, Vernon was perfectly willing to throw Harry out of the house despite full knowledge that doing so would put his life in grave danger. Additionally, when Harry was forced to go to court for underage magic, Vernon openly admitted that he hoped that Harry would get the death penalty.'' '' DZAuthor 23:28, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Sourcing?? This whole article needs sourcing... QuidditchLover (My talk) 03:26, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Birth order This article currently states that Marjorie is Vernon's older sister. I don't recall where this detail was revealed. It should be removed from the article unless a source can be provided to verify it. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 05:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : The entire series never mentions birth order. I'll remove it for now and if anyone finds more information they can put it back in. DisturbedLemon 06:40, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : Pottermore says it, I think. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:48, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Indeed, Marge is older: Lady Junky 22:53, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :March? Seriously? I do not see << Sorry... Lady Junky 22:55, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Uncle Vernon Information What's with this information? '''Vernon Dursley (fl. 1959-1997) was a Muggle, husband of Petunia Dursley (née Evans) and father of Dudley Dursley and uncle of Harry Potter? The bit I don't get is (fl. 1959-1997). Is that supposed to suggest that he died at some point? Because if it does, then we should remove it. From what I've read, the 1959 bit is a time where he would have been born by or earlier, am I correct? C.Syde (talk | contribs) 09:38, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :"fl." means "floruit" and indicates the times we know the person to have lived. Vernon could have been born earlier, but we know he was at least alive in 1959, and likewise he could've lived until 2060 but when we last heard of him it was in 1997. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 11:34, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay! :) C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:38, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Personality I think the personality section should mention Vernon's willingness to marry Petunia, despite her having a witch for a sister. This does say something about his character; he clearly loved her enough to ignore her relation to Lily. UnicornWolf (talk) 08:49, November 22, 2014 (UTC) There needs to be cross symbols next to his and Petunia's names in the family lists of the other characters they are related to.1234567Dan (talk) 20:11, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Ehm, no. They are both still alive, or at least not known to have died.--Rodolphus (talk) 04:21, July 31, 2015 (UTC)